User blog:Melonramune/What're criteria for ryoserui?
Edit:wtf I noticed I spelled ryouseirui wrong the whole time XD What I get when typing at 2 am and lacking sleep orz sorry >< Just wondering, what's considered a ryouseirui? I know that they can sing in the opposite gender's range, but to what extent whould they be considered ryoserui? Before I always took information from NicoNicoDictionary only add the trap tag if the singer is mentioned to be a ryouseirui in NNDictionary, but I noticed that sometimes there're some outliers... For instance, Kony can really sound like a girl if he wants to. He never really sang a full song with his girly voice, but if you listen to his talk videos and some parody videos, he sounds really feminine and intentially does so. Two bad examples from a full song would be celluloid or Hachimitsu I guess. Most of the people I talked to who heard Kony before thought he was a girl at first, so I categorized him as a ryouseirui. But on NNDic, they don't mention him being a ryoserui at all. In fact, they don't even mention about him having a shota voice or say that he sings with a falsetto and a head voice rather than his normal voice of a ryoserui, and his pronounciation is mostly feminine in his "girl-voice" songs; I considered him to have a shota voice since Rimokon said that Kony sounds like a shota. Though, compared to most NNDics, Kony's page is relatively incomplete. I was hesitant to rely on NNDictionary for Kony's entries because of that; I didn't put much discription on his voice because I wasn't sure if it would be appropriate/accurate since NNDic didn't have it. I ended up using my own judgement, but I don't know whether I'm right or not so I need some basic criteria for what makes a ryouseirui. If I have some guidelines to follow, I think I might be able to categorize more singers with better accuracy. >< A similar case to Kony's would be Kuroneko's. Here, her voice is considered a ryouseirui, but on NNDic there is no mention of her being a ryouseirui. For the most part, her "guy-voice" singing techniques match the techniques female ryouseirui use, such as using chest voice and diaphragm involvement. so much on guy-like pronouncation, but still she does kinda use some I agree that she's a ryouseirui, but NNDic doesn't consider her to be one. And KuroNeko's NNDic page is really elaborate and detailed compared to other NNDics more detailed than Kony's so her NNDic page should be considered reliable... But I disagree with the fact that she isn't a ryoserui... What I consider to be a ryouseirui important ones bolded: Girls #'sings with chest voice' using head voice #'uses masculine pronounciation' #breath techniques masculine #more diaphram involvement #usually stronger voice #'voice techniques' to imitate grunting/growling only guys usually can do #usually "rougher"/more husky voices #alto #'not singing for gag reasons' Starikun! Few examples who fit all of the above criteria: Valshe , PenQianQian, Hitori Boys #'sings with head voice' using chest voice #'feminine pronounciation' #breath techniques different feminine #less diaphragm use #usually lighter voice #'voice techniques' grunting/growling sounds or softer and less rough end notes #'usually smoother sounding voices 'singing as a girl #soprano #'not singing for gag reasons' Starikun! Few examples who fit all of the above criteria: Sekihan , Piko , Senka I'm not really sure if my criteria are correct though... would deem a singer as a ryoserui if they have most of the criteria and have the bolded ones Category:Blog postsCategory:Content